Marrige,Kids,And Life
by xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx
Summary: Follow the Winx as they go through Marrige,Kids,And Life after they graduated from Alfea! Flora and Helia recive an unexpected surprise.Tecna and Timmy live there life together,and much more! Plz R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Hey** Sweetheartme209 is here with another awesome story!lol jk,So hello there fello readers this is a story i wanted to write i had it stuck in my head for a while now so time for me to type it out!Disclaimer:I do not own winx club PS:Congrats Dutch and Dutchess Kate middleton on there precious bunddle of joy!The baby is so cute!Anyways on with the story:*Such a cute little prince!***

Garden(Somewhere in the woods)

It was a year after the winx defeated trittanus and the trix and now they had graduated out of alfea and on with there life.  
"wow it has been a long time sense we have seen any danger!"Stella said with her head in Brandon's neck.  
"Yep,Hey where are Flora and Helia they said they came out of the clinic already"Bloom said looking at the text that Flora sent her.  
"Yea what was wrong with Flora anyways?"Riven said holding Musa in his arms.  
"She was feeling really sick in her stomach."Musa said answering Riven's question.  
"We are here guys!Missed us!"Flora said cheerfully.  
"Hey Flo are you ok?"Musa asked.  
"Yea why you ask?"Flora said looking around with Helia's arms around her.  
"Um maybe because you are really happy right now"Riven said.  
"Oh me and Helia have some great news!"Flora said."What what is it"Everyone asked.  
"Calm down! She is trying to talk here"Helia said.  
"So whats the news"Aisha said looking up at them.(and yes nabu is alive in my story)  
"Me and Helia are..."She said with a nervous look on her face.  
"ARE WHAT!"Said an inpaitent Stella.  
"Are going to be Parents!"Flora said as everyone stood up in shock!  
"Oh My God!"Bloom said going to hug Flora.  
"We are so happy for you two!"Everyone said as They ran up to them  
"I wonder if its a boy or girl!I cant wait ican take the child shopping!"Stella said jumping up and down with laughs all around her.

**6 months later  
**"I do."Were the only words that came out of his mouth."You may kiss the bride!"Said the preacher with claps all around the couple.  
**Wedding reseption*Sorry for my grammer*  
**"I love you Tecna"Timmy said looking into her beautiful eyes.  
"I love you Timmy"Tecna said as they leaned in for a kiss while the photographer took a pic.  
"Congrats you too"Brandon said with Stella beside him holding a present.  
"Thank you can put that down on the table over there"Timmy said pointing at the table.  
"Stella thank you for Tecna's wedding dress it looks beautiful on her"Timmy said giving Tecna kiss.  
"No worrys you dont have to pay anything!"Stella said as Tecna's eyes lit up.  
"OMG!Stella i got to pay you back some day!"Tecna said in surprise as Stella nodded in disagreement.  
"Thank you Stella Thank you!"Tecna said as Timmy gave Stella a hug and Tecna gave Brandon a hug.  
"Anyways thats what friend are for right"Stella said happy to see her friend so happy.  
"Congrats"Stella and Brandon said as they they left Helia and Flora came up to them.  
"Hey guys congratulations on your marrige!"Flora said giving Tecna a hug.  
"Thank and congrats on your little bundle of joy!"Tecna said rubing Flora's belly.  
"Guys me and Flora wanted to invite you two and the guys and girls to a party at our house."Helia said.  
"More like a mansion,I mean you two have a really big house."Timmy said  
"Well thank Krystal for that she found out i was pregnant and she freaked out and gave me that mansion."Flora said with laughs in he voice.  
"Yup and she was so happy she even let the whole Lynphea planet now that we were first time parents."Helia said.  
"Tecna?Timmy?"Flora said shyly.  
"Yea?"Timmy said abit confused.  
"Me and Helia were wondering if you two would like to be the child's godparents?"Flora said with a shy smile.  
"Oh my god Flora,are you kidding us!We would love that!"Timmy said.  
"Thank you!"Tecna said giving each of them a hug with Timmy following behind her.  
After they left Musa,Riven, Nabu came.  
"Well who new it would end up like this."Riven said.  
"Riven dont be like guys you know how he is"Musa said.  
"Yep and i had to spend my red fountain days with him"Timmy said.  
"I feel bad for you Timmy!Stuck with Riven,WOW!"Tecna said with laughs around them.  
"Hey"Riven pouted.  
"Oh come on Riven you now im kidding"Tecna said still laughing.  
"I now well did Flora and Helia invite you to the party."Riven said with a smile(Wow he actually smiled)  
"Yep there house is huge!"Timmy said.  
"I know they have 25 bed rooms with a bathroom in each room."Nabu said.  
"Well congrats you two!Im so happy you two are married you make a perfect couple!"Aisha said.  
"Thanks where are Bloom and Sky?"Tecna asked.  
"Right here! missed me"Bloom said.  
"Bloom you are so crazy!"Musa said as she saw Bloom on Sky's back.  
"I know!Any ways congrats Tecna and Timmy!"Bloom said.  
"Thanks"They said the Wedding Reseption everyone winx and specilist started packing to go to Lynphea where they would stay with Flora and Helia in ther mansion for 3 whole weeks.

**3 Days later.~morning~**  
Flora was first to wake sense the baby gave her a couple of was down stairs cooking breakfast for everyone when Helia came down.  
"Good morning princess."Helia said startling Flora as he put his arms around her belly.  
"Good morning Helia,you scared me."Flora said.  
"Im others are getting ready to come down stairs.I will help you set up the table."Helia said.  
"Good Morning Guys!Princess Stella is in the house!"Stella said with Brandon and the rest following.  
"Good morning breakfast is ready."Flora the table were plates with pancakes and syrup and milk in the middle.  
"Wow Flora you really out done yourself"Riven said.  
"Flora hun,you need a down and eat."Tecna said grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the chair.  
"Oh come on you sit and eat you are my guest."Flora said standing up.  
"How about all of us sit down and eat."Helia said.  
Now that everyone finished breakfast,Flora was about to start cleaning the table when Tecna grabbed her ans sat her on the couch next to Helia.  
"Flora you need a break why dont we clean the kitchen up for you."Tecna said with the rest of the girls nodding.  
"Are you sure?"Flora said.  
"yep now lets get started."Tecna said.  
"Wow Brandon,Stella is not complaining what did you do to her."Flora whispered in Brandon ear sense he was right beside her.  
"Flora I now how to take care of you relax and watch T.V."Brandon said.  
After 30 minutes the girls were done.  
"Ok done now what would you like to do."Stella said.  
"How about go to have not gone there in a long time"Flora said.  
"Ok lets get going."Stella said taking her ring out.

**Done with chapter 1! Sorry if there are missing words because my laptop is crazy!Please R&R! Just one review will want me to keep writing my storys!Thanks!~Lore..(Sweetheartme209)**


	2. The unexpected!

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while! I was planning on updating Yesterday,again sorry for my spelling!,well i was planning on updating yesterday but i have church from 1:30-4:30 and after church we went to Pizza patron and then we went to the movies!We watch fast and Furious 6! it was awesome! I have a case of writers block!Im soooo sooo soooooo sorry for the Missing words! anyways on with the story!:**

At Gardenia*3 months later*  
"Ugh were is Bloom and Sky! It does not take that long to do some "Important Buisness"With the Foster Care Program!"Stella said sitting with Brandon and the rest of the Winx and there husbands.

"Calm down Hun they will be here soon."Brandon said rubbing his hand on Stella's back trying to calm her down.

"Well they are taking so long!"Stella said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey Musa!Why dont you go up on stage and sing!"Flora said.

"I would love to but only if one of you came up there with me!"Musa said looking at each of the girls.

"Hey dont look at me im 9 months pregnant!"Flora said rubbing her fat belly!

"Hey Aisha come up there with me."Musa said grabbing Aisha's arm and pulling her to the stage.

"Well I guess i dont have a choice!"Aisha said giving out a small laugh.  
Once they were up there they said hello and started singing while Andy and the boys played the started singing Give it up by Ariana Grande and Elizebeth Gills.

"Wow look at them up there having the time of there lifes."Nabu said while Riven nodded in agreement.

"We are here!"Bloom said walking in with a little girl in her arms.

"Well who is that little angel?"Stella said walking up to Bloom.

"This is and Sky were walking pass the Foster Care and we saw Cynthia with the owner of the told us Cynthia was only 6 months old and she needed a place to call home so me and Sky decided to adopt her."Bloom said while she let Stella hold her.

"Just in time Bloom."Roxy said while handing Bloom a baby bottle for little Cynthia.

"Wait you knew about this?"Stella said handing Cynthia back to Bloom.

"Yes she did."Bloom said taking a seat.

"Wow Bloom she is so cute!She really looks like your daughter.I mean she has Sky's hair and Your eye's,Bloom"Flora said.

"You got that right!"Riven said.

"Hey were is Musa and Aisha?"Bloom asked looking around.

"Up there on look they are coming back down."Riven said pointing at them.

"Hey My Gosh Bloom who is this little girl!"Musa said filled with excitment.

"This is Bloom and Sky's Daughter that they adopted."Tecna said.

"She is so cute!"Aisha said while she sat beside Nabu and gave him a hug.

Then it happened.

"Ah Helia!"Flora said.

"Yes are you ok?"Helia said grabbing her hands.

"My..My water Broke!"Flora stood up while Timmy called the magix hospital to let them now they were on there way.

"I'll make a portal to magix!"Stella said while a portal appeared.

There were 3 nurses and a docter waiting for them with a wheelchair infront of Flora sat down on they took her to a hospital room with Helia following Winx and Specialist sat down in the waiting room waiting for the docter to tell them something.  
**In Hospital Room**

"Alright I just need you to push on the count of 1,2,3!"The docter said.

"Aah It hurts please,make it stop!"Flora cried out in pain.

"Flora its ok it will be over soon."Helia said trying to convince her,but he had no idea how soon it would end.

"Alright almost push one more time.."The doctor everything in the room fell there was a cry!.

"Ok we got the baby."The nurse said cleaning the baby.

"Why does it feel like i still need to push"Flora said starting to push again.

"Oh no!It looks like your having Twins!"The doctor and Helia's faces lit up!

"Just do the same thing we did with the last baby ok?"The doctor said as if Flora had a choice.

"Helia!"Flora cried.

"Baby its take it easy."Helia said trying to calm her down.

"Ok its ready push."The docter that Flora pushed as the baby came there was a a cry from an adult,but the one from the baby.

" have two new baby..."

**Muhhahahaha..I left a small clifhanger!Please dont hurt me! Ok so yes Flora and Helia have twins.I just need names for the baby's.I already have some me out with more you can come up with better names than the ones i have so plz R&R! thnx~Sweetheartme209**


End file.
